Penny and Sheldon's Beatle Medley
by StarrySkyAtNight
Summary: A story of love between a geek and a goddess, influenced by some good tunes. Chaps written to the likeness of some classic Beatles hits. Follow the music and science and see what brings this unlikely pair together. Sheldon/Penny
1. I Want To Hold Your Hand

Hey Yall, this is my newest BBT fic.

This is a sort of playlist fic. Each chapter is based loosely on a song by the Beatles. Every chapter has it's own song that will tell one big story lol.

Hope you like it, lemme know. Reviews make me happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or The Beatles lol.

* * *

Penny and Sheldon's Beatle Medley

I Want To Hold Your Hand

Her entrance was both sudden, and ungraceful. It was customary for her to wander into their apartment at any given time during the day, and sometimes the night, without knocking or alerting them in anyway. However, never had she done it while holding an almost empty bottle of vodka, and staggering so completely that Sheldon was beginning to feel the onsets of vertigo. In alarm he rose to his feet as she leaned heavily on the end of the couch, smiling. She was worse off than he'd ever seen her, taking whatever hardship or heartache she'd encountered that day, far harder than any previous to it.

"Hiya Moon Pie." She said as she carefully made her way around the edge of the couch.

"Penny, I believe I've requested numerous times that you cease calling me by that particular pet name." He said glaring, her inebriated state not lessening his distaste for her disregard to his demand.

"Calm down, I was just kidding." She slurred as she plopped on the couch, slouching, the bottle tucked neatly under her arm.

Sheldon observed her as she sat there, staring at the screen of his laptop that he'd just sat aside. The headset was still on his head, since he'd just been playing Age of Conan. Her jeans were tight and slung low on her hips. Her shirt was white and hugged her curves, riding up when she'd slid down the leather material of the couch, revealing more skin than he supposed she'd wanted. He blushed and pulled his eyes away to reclaim his seat.

"If you're here for Leonard then I'm afraid you've just missed him. He just left to see Leslie Winkle." Sheldon almost spat as he picked up his laptop gingerly and sat it in his lap.

"I didn't come to see Leonard. I just didn't want to be alone." She took a sip from the bottle but the taste was beginning to repulse her. "I'm having a bad night."

"Is it the social norm between friends for me to now inquire as to the reason for your current state of inebriation?"

"I got dumped."

"And you've come here seeking comfort?" Sheldon asked, placing his laptop on the table once again.

"I guess."

There was silence. Penny leaned unsteadily across Sheldon's abandoned lap, for the remote on the arm of the couch. For the few brief moments that she was almost sprawled on his lower extremities Sheldon couldn't breath. She'd not noticed of course but instead was focused completely on the task at hand, to keep from falling over. When she finally had the illusive black plastic box, she roughly stabbed at the buttons until the television came to life. She leaned back again, her body suddenly much closer to his than it'd been only moments ago.

She seemed unaware of his stiffness and rigidity as she snuggled into the cushions and began lazily flicking through the channels. The bottle now in her lap was cold and inviting once more. She sipped again, the liquid burning and raw against her throat, but she pushed the annoying after taste out of her mind and drank more. When the warmth hit her veins she smiled lazily and turned to look up at him.

"Hey."

"I believe we've already exchanged this greeting Penny." He said, suddenly wondering if she hadn't hit her head earlier and was suffering from temporary short-term memory loss.

"I know, but you got so quiet." She mumbled. "I don't want to hear the quiet."

"Is there something I can offer you then Penny, to possibly make your situation better?"

"Yeah. I think there's something you can do."

He sat expectantly staring at her, waiting for whatever it was that would make her feel better and in essence rid him of her so he could continue his game. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Penny's company; he just liked his peace and quiet. It would be hard to continue his game with her sitting there watching whatever inane shows she found on his television, much too loud. But after a moment she didn't speak. His brows knit together in frustration when something else drew his attention.

Her fingers were touching his skin, the underside of his hand, brushing along his palm. He was too astounded to do or say anything. The feel of her skin on his was strange, for her fingers never lingered in the same spot for long. Then they were pushing, separating his long fingers to slip between them, tickling the skin on the back of his hand as she clasped down. Her grip was loose and he was sure if he moved his hand at all he'd easily be able to slip his hand from hers, but he was still too taken aback to move.

She was staring at him, smiling that lazy smile still, as if there was nothing wrong with the picture. His hand was still motionless though hers was warm and soft against it. What was the protocol for this situation? What did one do when their hand was suddenly being, for lack of a better word, molested? His mind demanded answers. Was this what she'd need to feel better? Why would this make anyone feel better? After a moment he regained some composure and gently cleared his throat.

"Penny, what are you doing?" he asked plainly.

"Holding your hand." She said as she turned her attention to the old black and white movie she'd found on one of the channels she couldn't get at her apartment.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel better." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because Sheldon, I want to hold your hand. When I touch you I feel happy, I don't feel alone."

"Do you feel any better?" he asked shakily.

"A little," she relented after taking another numbing sip. "But you aren't holding my hand back. Sheldon, hold my hand."

"Penny I must confess that I'm not at all comfortable with this."

"Please Sheldon." She begged, whining his name so softly.

Rarely did her attempts to get what she wanted from them work on him. He'd always been strangely immune to her cute ways, batting of eyelashes and what not. Always the levelheaded one of the bunch he'd refused her many whiny requests, but this time it was different. The way she said his name seemed to do something to him. But apparently his decision wasn't made at a speed to her liking for she suddenly lifted her hand clutching his own and with her other pushed his fingers closed.

He stared at their intertwined fingers, and then glanced at her. "Please release me Penny."

"I want to hold you hand Sheldon. I've always wondered what they felt like." She seemed to be staring through him now, almost as if she were looking in on her own thoughts. "What your skin would feel like, and if you could even do it. Sounds funny, but some people just don't know how to hold hands."

She continued, explaining how awkward some people could be, their palms being too heated and sweaty, or their grip too tight. Then her concentration was lost and she was sipping the vodka again, her eyelids growing heavier. She would be asleep soon he was sure.

Her blond hair was in gentle curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Her body was languid and warm for the back of his hand was pressed against the naked skin of her side as it sat joined with hers between them. He could hear her breathing as it evened, and he felt her grip beginning to loosen.

"Can I do it?" he asked.

"Hmm?" her head turned just the slightest bit toward him, her eyelids lifting so he could see the watery retina of her eyes.

He lifted their joined hands, the feel of his wrist sliding against the hem of the shirt she was wearing sending shivers up his arm. The corners of her mouth lifted a diminutive amount before she closed her eyes and nodded. And she turned her head back toward the television, lowering their hands to their previous position.

It wasn't until almost an hour later, as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, Penny asleep on the couch with her head in his spot, that Sheldon went over the entire situation in his head. Her words, though slurred and spoken in a drunken state, couldn't be untrue, could they? She'd said that she felt happy when she touched him that she didn't feel alone, that she wanted to hold his hand.

"She wants to hold my hand." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

What did it mean?

* * *

What's up next....only I know. Lol. But reviews will help yall find out faster, I swear. Thanks for reading, no go click the button lol.

Starry


	2. Hello, Goodbye

So here it is, the next chapter. I hope to get these out every day. I already have each planned out and there should be twelve. If there are more I'll let yall know. I got some good reviews on the first chapter so I just wanted to thank you guys. I'm glad you're liking it so far.

Disclaimer: Not mine, thought that'd be frakkin awesome.

* * *

Hello, Goodbye

The days passed much as they would have anyway. Penny was gone the next morning by the time he woke up and he assumed, since the blanket he'd pulled from the closet was folded and returned to it's labeled place, that Leonard had returned home and helped her across the hall to her bed. He'd not bothered to ask during their daily ride to Caltech, nor had he asked her when she appeared that evening to share dinner with them as usual. In fact, no one seemed to bring it up as the week progressed.

But there was always the tiny thought in the back of his mind, not to mention the picture he still had of their joined hands. Never before had he loathed his photographic memory. The thoughts that nagged at him were insignificant at first, easily pushed back and forgotten in favour of the everyday contemplations that sweet string theory offered him. But as the hours passed, and the day of her confession joined more and more with the past, Sheldon realized just how hard it would be to push aside those thoughts, to ignore them. It seemed that with every day they grew stronger more forceful and annoying as they seemed to disrupt everything until finally they were all that consumed him.

He'd spend hours on end at work staring at his board attempting to pick up a marker and work on whatever equations were etched there, but as soon as his fingers even brushed the smooth plastic of the marker her fingers and their agile movements across his flesh would reappear behind his eyes sufficiently destroying whatever progress it was that he might have made. It got to the point that he was even losing sleep over the entire ordeal. Dreams of her hands and the many things they could do to him all rousing him from the sleep he so desperately wanted. They'd replaced forever the dreams of flying numbers and comic book heroines.

So completely taken over by thoughts of the simple statements she'd made in such a retched state, Sheldon could feel his routines and rules slipping away. With every hour that passed without a sufficient breakthrough in his chosen field, was one wasted in his opinion. And he'd wasted many in the past week. He would have to do something to get back what he could of his life. And the only way he could figure to do it was to confront Penny, and demand to know the answers to the many questions that swirled around his mind, the ones that had taken the place of all the wonderful unsolvable problems of the universe.

It was mid afternoon ten days after the initial encounter and subsequent destruction of all that was rigid and strict in his life. He was sitting in his spot waiting patiently for nine o' clock, when he knew her shift would be over. He'd picked this day because he was sure that she'd not have a date after work, and would be to tired to try and figure out a way to keep him out of the apartment. He'd methodically planned out his tactics for retrieving the information he believed would restore him. His ears were perked as he watched the watch on his wrist. Time seemed to tick by slower, if that were at all possible, which it wasn't. Soon enough the hour he'd waited for came and went, but there were no sounds from the hall.

"What are you waiting for?" Leonard asked, having noticed and observed his roommates strange actions.

"Penny."

"Yes, but why?"

"I have some questions for her." Sheldon explained.

"Well, she's probably held up, can't it wait until tomorrow? She's not going to be too happy when she gets home. You know how she can be when she's tired."

"I do, but unfortunately these matters are important and can't wait much longer."

Leonard gave him a confused look and opened his mouth to speak when Sheldon held up a hand. He could hear sounds coming from the hall and rose from his spot on the couch to wander toward the door. Pressing his ear against it, he turned back to Leonard.

"She's home."

Without another word to the bespectacled physicist sitting in the chair staring wide-eyed towards the door, Sheldon left. The snap of the door echoed in the empty hall and with great apprehension he crossed the hall. With one hand balled into a fist at his side, he raised the other in an identical pose. With three quick raps he called out her name. There was a half second pause before he repeated the action. And finally after another half second pause he smacked his knuckles against the back of the cold door.

"Penny."

He couldn't hear anything from within the room, but knew she had to be in there. He'd heard her enter, unless she'd given someone else a key to her apartment, but he figured that was unlikely. His hand was still lifted and he was preparing to knock again when without warning the door opened. With an even look he slipped his hands behind his back and took a step closer.

"Hello."

"Goodbye." And the door swung shut.

He'd only narrowly missed being smacked in the forehead by the approaching door. Stumbling back he glared at the door and if he could see threw it like he wished he could, he'd glared at Penny too. He stepped forward and began again, the door flying open before he'd even finished his first sequence.

"What?" she asked, the exhaustion in her voice, and the fact that she was already clothed in her pyjamas telling Sheldon that she was getting ready for bed.

"I don't understand why you say goodbye, when I greet you with hello, is this some special form of acknowledging someone in Nebraska that you just decided to introduce to me?" he asked moving into her apartment uninvited to save himself a broken nose.

"I said goodbye because I meant it. Go home Sheldon, I'm tired."

She motioned to the door and Sheldon glanced at the hallway again before turning away and firmly moving toward her green chair, his chosen spot. It was his own form of rebellion and he took the heated look on her face as he lifted his eyes to her after taking the seat to mean she was angry. He was past the point of no return now, so whatever happened after that he'd have to deal with, but he most certainly wouldn't be dealing with anymore confusing thoughts of hand holding, if he could help it.

"You really want me to tie you up and roll you across the hall don't you?" she growled by the door.

"That would require a large amount of energy which, by your own declaration, you do not have. So the likelihood of that actually happening is minimal at best." Sheldon explained.

With a dejected sigh Penny threw the door closed and walked over to plop on the couch, facing him with a narrowed and unhappy look. It was clear in her eyes what she wanted to do to him and part of him was glad to see such a hostile look. He could only hope that those feelings extended to the situation that transpired ten agonizing days ago. He was sure if she realized that what she'd admitted was not meant for him and in fact meant for perhaps Leonard, that things would return to their usual state of existence, and he could go about his scientific discoveries in peace.

"What do you want then?" she asked.

"To ask you some questions."

"This isn't one of your crazy surveys is it, because I don't think I could take it right now."

"No, this has to do with an evening last week, one I don't know if you recall or not. Ten days ago to be exact."

"What happened?"

"Obviously you don't recall the night in question or you would not have asked that." He shifted uneasily in the chair, leaning forward slightly. "You were dumped that evening, came over to our apartment and explained something to me that has left me…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. There wasn't a word strong enough to explain just how much her admission had changed him. She'd wanted to hold his hand, had always wondered what it would be like, and believed he was good at it. Those things, the discovery of another thing to add to the list of things he'd accomplished, the smile when she'd nodded an affirmative to his hand holding abilities, were all things that couldn't be removed from him, from his mind and life. She'd changed him, and he detested change. There was no way to tell her that, none that he knew of anyway.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Oh? Do you have anything else to say?"

"Not really. I'm not sure what I would have to say Sheldon. I barely remember the night. I remember being dumped, and drinking, and even seeing you, but all I remember next is waking up on your couch with Leonard tapping me on the shoulder. Why, did something happen?"

He studied the sudden apprehensive look on her face. Her posture had gone a little straighter, her eyes a little wider. Her fingers, the ones that had caused all the damage, were nervously drumming her knees as she sat cross legged on the couch. She almost looked nervous to hear what is was that she'd done, and Sheldon couldn't help but wonder why she would be. Of course he knew that her being nervous could potentially be bad. Nervous was usually a sign of the truth.

"Yes, something did happen Penny." He noticed her visibly gulp.

"What did I do to you Sheldon?"

"You told me something that has left me quite, and this is strange for me, confused. You asked to hold my hand, so that you would feel better."

"That doesn't sound too bad." She said, relaxing slightly. "I am an admitted big ol' five."

She laughed, but Sheldon only stared.

"You then proceeded to hold my hand and admit to me that you, and I quote, 'want to hold my hand' and that 'when you touch me you feel happy' and finally that you've 'always wondered what it would feel like, what my skin would feel like'. Now, I need to know Penny, for my own well being, what you meant and if you were at all mistaken."

She stared at him wide-eyed and open mouthed as he finished. The stare made him uneasy and he shifted again in the chair, snapping her from her moment of shock. She looked away, staring at the television, which sat dark to his right. He refused to look at her again but instead stared at the cluttered table before them, hoping she would confirm that it was all a mistake so he could begin picking up the pieces of his shattered routines. The silence continued for a long while before Penny spoke.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I was so drunk that night and just so upset. I must have just been desperate for someone."

"Desperate. So you are saying that it was a mistake. That I am not who those thoughts and intentions were meant for?" he asked.

She must have taken it as him sounding hurt for her expression turned sad. She rose from her seat and wandered over squatting by the chairs arm. Her proximity made him all to nervous and when she placed a hand on the arm of the chair he pulled his hands together, locking his fingers so that she'd not be able to worm her hands in between. She saw and her expression changed, she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sheldon, we just…" she stopped and Sheldon could see she was contemplating the entire situation. "We couldn't ever, you know. It'd be impossible."

"Penny, nothing's ever impossib-"

"This would be Sheldon. We're too opposite. Too different." She rose turning her back on him. "Like night and day."

"How so?" he asked, suddenly curious as to her reasoning's.

"Sheldon, you like your schedules, I like to be free. You like science and math and learning. I would rather sleep twelve hours and watch romance movies the other twelve. It's like earlier, you're Hello, I'm Goodbye. We have nothing in common Sheldon."

"But you were interested in Leonard. How do you explain that. He's similar in some respects to myself, not as intelligent or as dedicated to his field yes, but still there are similarities between us."

"You're not understanding Sheldon." She said, frustration evident in her tone and change in body language.

"You're not providing a valid explanation. I believe your hypothesis is greatly skewed. From my observances you and I have just as much of a chance of being together as you and Leonard did." He realized what he'd said and added suddenly, "But this is all just a scientific prediction."

"We couldn't be together Sheldon. I couldn't love you, sometimes I can barely even stand you."

"Yes, but you said you wanted to hold my hand."

She had opened her mouth to retort but her words died in her throat. Sheldon could see the anger flashing in her eyes as she walked to the door and wrenched the handle. The door opened swiftly and she motioned towards it violently with one hand. He didn't move.

"Get out!" she screamed.

Standing from his place in the chair he straightened his shirts and walked toward the door. She was glaring at him, and as soon as he was in the hall the door slammed behind him, making him jump. It was as he stood there a moment that he realized what it was that he'd done. Instead of getting the answers he'd wanted, he'd created more problems. Instead of just taking her admittance of a mistake, he'd inquired as to her reasons for their inability to 'you know'. Then he'd gone so far as to defend their prospective relationship success percentages. Instead of making it clear that he didn't want it, he'd made it almost certain that he did.

'Different.' He thought. 'Like Hello and Goodbye.'

* * *

Hello hello...don't know why you say goodbye I say hello...

Starry.


	3. Real Love

Okeeday then, here's chapter three. I've also decided, for this particular song, to post the lyrics since it's not all that well known. Sooo, here ya are...

Rea Love by The Beatles

All my little plans and schemes  
Lost like some forgotten dream  
Seems like all i really was doing  
Was waiting for you

Just like little girls and boys  
Playing with their little toys  
Seems like all they really were doing  
Was waiting for you

Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone

It's real love  
It's real, yes it's real love  
It's real

From this moment on i know  
Exactly where my life will go  
Seems that all i really was doing  
Was waiting for love

Don't need to be afraid  
No need to be afraid

It's real love  
It's real, yes it's real love  
It's real

Thought i'd been in love before,  
But in my heart i wanted more  
Seems like all i really was doing  
Was waiting for you

Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone

It's real love  
Yes it's real, yes it's real love  
It's real, yes it's real love...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or the previous lyrics to the previous song. They're owned by their owners, respectively lol.

* * *

Real Love

Penny was just unlocking the door to her apartment as Leonard came up the stairs behind her. She could tell it was only him because there was no one chattering along beside him about some super hero or isotope or something. She turned around and greeted him, smiling as she turned the knob on her door. He was fidgeting nervously with his keys, telling her that he had something he needed to say but was too afraid or unsure to say it.

"Something up?" she asked, hoping to get him talking.

"Yes, actually." Leonard said, taking a step toward her. "Mind if I come in so we can talk?"

"Come on in." she said turning away and entering her apartment.

She heard the door close behind her as she wandered toward the kitchen to deposit her bags on the counter. Leonard appeared a moment later by her side, helping her unpack her groceries, in silence. She paused a moment and looked at him, but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Leonard."

"Ok." He sighed and stood still as she continued to put things in their rightful place. "The other night, when Sheldon came over-"

"And got thrown out," she added with a scowl. "Continue."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering what did you two talk about?"

Penny looked up at him. Sheldon hadn't said anything to Leonard about the other night? He'd been keeping this a secret, but why? When Penny finished she folded her paper bags as Sheldon had shown her ('because it saves valuable storage space Penny') unconsciously as she thought hard about why Sheldon might keep their argument a secret. If he'd not said anything about that, then perhaps he hadn't said anything about the night that had started it all. But it was very unlike Sheldon to keep things from people, especially since it was usually physically impossible anyhow.

"It was the most ridiculous conversation Leonard. I think Sheldon is under the impression that I have feelings for him." Penny confessed. "It's all because of that night you brought me home from your couch."

"Wait, back up." Leonard said holding his hands up as if to push her back. "What?"

"The night you came home, and I was sleeping on your couch, do you remember?" he nodded. "Well, I was pretty drunk when I came over that night. I had been dumped and was depressed. Supposedly I came over and sat with Sheldon and told him that holding his hand would make me feel better. Long story short, we held hands and I confessed that I'd always wanted to hold his hand, that I wanted to feel his skin, and that when I touched him I felt happy."

"Wow." Penny could tell he was completely shocked. "Ok, so what happened the other night then? He confronted you about it?"

"Yeah."

Penny could recall how determined he was when he entered her apartment. He'd been fearless as he sat down in her chair and waited for her to close the door and sit too. It must have taken a lot for him to come over there considering the topic he was going to discuss. It had been torturing him she was sure.

"And?"

"He asked me if I meant what I said, and of course I told him I didn't. That we were too different, it would be impossible."

"And he argued it didn't he."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because he's Sheldon, and he's observant." She stared at him perplexed until he continued. "Basically Penny, he knew you were lying."

"But I wasn't lying!" Penny cried, jumping from her seat. "I don't love Sheldon!"

"But you said you wanted to hold his hand." Leonard said.

"And so what! I held his hand! What is the big deal? I was drunk; he's lucky that's all I did to him! Whoa!" Penny said suddenly, wide eyed. "Where'd that come from?"

She wandered into her kitchen, running a nervous hand through her hair as she walked. Leonard was staring at her from the couch, she could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't dare turn around and see the satisfied smirk on his face, the one that would prove him right and her wrong.

How had she not noticed it before? Well that was obvious, she'd spent most of her time convincing herself it was impossible and failed to notice that her entire world seemed to be caught up in Sheldon Cooper. Her kitchen was now just as methodically labeled as theirs, and she followed his cleaning chart, most of the time. She looked forward to Thai Mondays, and Cheesecake Factory Tuesdays. She rarely complained about driving him to work when needed, and willingly took him to the comic book store on occasions. Of course his rigid rules were still a prime topic of discussion amongst them, but now it was more like playful banter, flirting, than true arguments. The differences were there, but didn't seem to bother either of them, for they never really seemed to come up anymore. She'd so easily assimilated herself into Sheldon's life, learning what it was that he liked and disliked, what you could and couldn't do, that her carefree attitude never interfered with his rigid routines, until now, until she'd managed to turn his antibacterial world upside down with one drunken confession and a simple touch.

"Holy crap on a cracker." Penny whispered turning once more to face Leonard. "I love Sheldon!"

"Glad you've come to realize what almost everyone already has."

"Almost? I thought Sheldon knew."

"He does, but he's denying it. He wants to believe it's not true."

"Why?" Penny asked, crestfallen.

"Because he's scared."

"I thought I'd been in love before, you know. With Kurt, and a few of the others, but really it was nothing like this. My heart must have wanted more. It's almost like it was just feeling for them. But it seems like all I was really doing was waiting for love. And I'm afraid too Leonard, this is new for me."

"Don't be afraid, there's no need to be afraid." Leonard soothed, patting her arm.

"It's real love?" she asked softly, tears welling in her eyes. She needed conformation, from anyone.

"It's real Penny, yes, it's real love."

"What do I do Leonard?" she asked after a moments silence, so she could take it all in. "How do I handle this?"

"Well, leave that up to me. I'll figure something out."

"Ok, thanks Leonard. I hope you're not hu-"

"Penny, we're friends, I'm happy if you're happy, no matter who with." Leonard said softly.

A few minutes later Penny was hugging Leonard at the door, thanking him once more for his help, and watching as he walked across the hall, before closing her door and leaning on it heavily. Penny suddenly felt exhausted, and instead of sitting down to watch that America's Next Top Model marathon on some channel she borrowed from the guys, she headed toward her bedroom, kicking off her shoes by the end of the bed and pulling down the covers. She decided to take a nap, and relax, maybe clear her jumbled head.

As she lay there, listening to the twitter of birds outside, the late afternoon sun pouring through her windows, she thought about the infamous night of hand holding that had forever changed the face of her relationship with the physicist next door. She imagined, closing her eyes, the scene as he'd painted it, only more detailed and interesting. She could see in her minds eye his hands, so elegantly positioned in his lap, his long fingers stretched against his plaid covered legs, in the dim light of his apartment. The television was on perhaps, or maybe he'd just been reading a paper, either way he was seated beside her in his spot, so tall. She'd reach out and tentatively touch his skin, her own pulsing with every connection made. She'd slip her fingers down his forearm, skimming really, coaxing him into wanting more until she was caressing his long fingers with her own gentle touch.

He'd look at her, filled with shock at first but she'd only smile, hopefully easing his fears. His eyes would bore into hers as she touched him, lacing their fingers together. She'd scoot closer, feeling the waves of heat rolling off of him, as he blushed crimson in his pale cheeks. He'd follow her hand with his clouded blue eyes, as she'd reach up with another hand and with nimble fingertips caress his cheek. Her nails would drag along his scalp, and his eyes would close as her fingers lost themselves in his hair. He'd lean into her touch, his breathing even and deep. With slow deliberate movements she'd trace his jaw line with her index finger until she stopped at his chin where her thumb would just barely graze his bottom lip. Then she'd gently pull his head down, smiling just before their lips tou-

Penny's eyes opened when her phone rang.

"Yes, it's real love." She breathed, lying back to stare at the ceiling and catch her breath.

* * *

Relatively short, but needed for the coming chapters. I hope you liked the bit of fluff at the end. Reviews!

Starry


	4. Hey Jude

Hello my dears! I'm so glad for all the feedback both here and at the Sheldon/Penny Live Journel community. (Which is excellant by the way, check it out!)

Hope you enjoy this classic Beatles reworked.

Disclaimer: Sheldon, I wish he could be mine. And I'll take Paul McCartney on the side. Sadly neither are owned or even friends with me. :(

* * *

Hey Jude

The second hand ticked away on the face of the round clock on the wall above his office door. He sat rigidly in his office chair, his hands folded neatly on the spotless desktop, his eyes following the hand as it made it's way around once again. With every minute that passed, Sheldon was pushed ever closer to Cheesecake Factory night, and a trip he didn't want to take. The thought of seeing Penny and possibly having to chance eating a tainted burger wasn't appealing.

He'd so hoped that his talk with Penny would ease his fears of change and return his life to normal, but alas it hadn't been so. Of course he'd been the one to hinder his own plans by suggesting that there was a chance that, if her words had in fact been meant for him, they'd have just as good a chance of working out as she and Leonard had. In the end he'd contradicted his own hopes, and argued with her just to prove her wrong. So now instead of Penny's usual cheerful attitude and smiling face barging into their apartment unannounced, he was subjected to an empty hall and an extra order of Thai food the night before. He was sure by the way things were going that she wouldn't even be working that night at the Cheesecake Factory, and he'd have to settle with eating whatever mess it was that the waitress brought out on his plate.

He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that he'd done little work that day, regarding himself as next to useless. At lunch he'd not contributed to any conversation and could feel Leonard's concerned gaze as the others continued their female driven observations. But he'd not been in the mood to banter with them, or work on his theories and papers; instead he'd opted to sit in his office, silently staring at immobile objects until his eyes grew tired.

Things were changing, and the idea of that both terrified him and confused him because he wasn't sure exactly where they were going. And he'd exhausted all his efforts and energy in trying to foresee the outcome of it all, only to come up with a blank board. It was unlike Sheldon to be stumped by anything, so the only thing he could think to do was ask a fellow scientist and friend for their input, in hopes of jump starting his thought process. Immediately he thought of going to Leonard to reveal his conundrum, but decided against it. There was no assurance that Leonard's feelings for Penny had completely disappeared, and speaking of her possible infatuation with him might cause Leonard pain, something Sheldon never intentionally did. Of course Wolowitz was out of the questions, for his entire mindset would be on Penny naked, and the idea of possibly having an in with her once more.

Then there was Raj.

Though he'd feel more uncomfortable talking with Raj about these things than Leonard, he was the only logical option left, and of course sharing with Raj wasn't completely impossible either. It wasn't hard to see that Raj, though he tried to follow Wolowitz' example and proposition women more for sex than relationships, was quite like Leonard. He was a romantic deep down under his sexually promiscuous exterior. The only issue was keeping him quiet, for it was well known that he was horrible at keeping secrets, especially from Wolowitz. They were worse than a couple of gossiping school girls.

In a sudden stroke of genius Sheldon pulled out a pen and began scribbling on a piece of paper, his handwriting elegant and legible though he was writing faster than he'd ever had to before. It took all of three minutes to draw up the contract, and even though it wasn't written up and duplicated, as per his usual documents, it would suit his purposes. With paper in hand Sheldon rose from his chair and grabbed his keys.

After locking his office door behind him he hurried down the hall and through the university until he reached Raj's office. He was inside, bent over his desk, concentrating. It frustrated Sheldon as he watched from the hall, for he was unable to be so concentrated, not as of late. Instead he would start studying his equations only to have his mind wander to Penny and what her reaction had been that night.

"Sheldon?" Raj's voice broke his thoughts. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing out there man?"

"I've come to speak with you. The matter is of great importance."

Sheldon entered the office, quickly closing the door behind him. Moving swiftly toward the desk he laid the paper down on top and held out a pen. Raj looked at the pen, then down at the paper, then up to Sheldon, a questioning look on his face. Sheldon repeated the action of handing Raj the pen, his eyebrows lifting a little in emphasis. Raj took the pen, and then glanced at the page before opening his mouth.

"Dude, what's this?"

"It's a contract. It states that whatever you so happen to hear in the following conversation is to be kept between myself and you, and is not to be revealed to anyone especially those in our close circle of friends, including Leonard, Howard and Penny."

"Or what?"

"Well, read." Sheldon said with a exasperated sigh.

Raj skimmed the page, eventually reaching the stipulations. Up to that point his face mirrored his current state of boredom, but as soon as he read the rather high stipulations of the contract his brow furrowed in complete disagreement.

"I'm not signing this. It's ridiculous."

"It's not a unfair exchange. I ask you secrecy, which at this point in my life would mean the most to me, and this if I'm correct, means a great deal to you." Sheldon explained.

"I'm not going to give you my limited edition Princess Leia figurine, in its original packaging unopened!"

"It's only if you tell someone, Raj. As long as what I'm about to tell you remains between us, there will be no need for you to give up your figurine."

After a few moments consideration, Raj picked up the pen and signed, pushing the paper across the table with a frown. Sheldon nodded and folded the page before sitting it in his lap. And then he began. He explained the great handholding incident of last week, in the greatest detail, adding in his change in behaviour since the incident. Then he revealed the argument that he'd had with Penny almost two nights before. All in all the explanation itself took almost an entire hour, with only one interruption (a call from Wolowitz about the hot blond that had wandered past his office). When he'd finally finished, Raj looked confusedly at him.

"Ok, so why are you telling me this?"

"I'm informing you of my current predicament because I need assistance in trying to decide what to do next. Things cannot continue as they are. I need to clarify things, including Penny's true feelings, and my own. And since Leonard himself may not have gotten over Penny just yet, and Wolowitz is, well, Wolowitz, you were my last hope, as it were." Sheldon paused, looking down at his hands. "It's imperative that I discover a way to put things as they were, to repair the chaos."

"Hey dude, don't make it bad. You're always making things seems bad."

"How is the complete disruption of my life not 'bad'? It's worse than her days of Age of Conan. She doesn't physically disrupt me anymore; she's always in my mind, constantly pushing into my thoughts. I'm failing my chosen field by being so easily swayed from my work. It's a complete catastrophe."

"A pretty girl living across the hall from you told you she wanted to hold your hand! That is not a catastrophe. It means she likes you Sheldon!" Raj said leaning against the desk.

"I'm familiar with the meanings of hand holding Raj, but I don't want this! I have work to do, a Nobel Prize to win, routines to follow! I can't miss Thai nights!" Sheldon rose from his seat as his argument gained moment. He paced as he continued. "I can't drop out of our Wii Bowling league! These are all intrinsical parts of my life which would likely be lost should a relationship with Penny begin."

"There's no guarantee that you'd have to man."

"So you're saying that should I decide to attempt a relationship with Penny that she wouldn't try to change me and my lifestyle?"

"Just because one grad student did, doesn't mean they all will Sheldon." Raj leaned back in his seat and smirked at the tall lanky physicist sitting across the desk from him. "It seems to me more like you're scared."

"Raj, my concerns are not fear based."

"Yes they are man, look, it's a big change, but you can do it."

"I have no idea how it is that you came up with that theory, but I believe that your wrong. And to be blatantly honest you are of no help at the current moment. I've come here seeking your advice on how I can properly correct the situation, to put things back as they were, and all you can offer is 'you're scared'?"

"It's too late to put things back as they were, Sheldon." Raj explained. "The words have already been said, and you can't get ride of them."

Sheldon knew that. He knew all of this already, but he was hoping that perhaps he'd overlooked something. That somewhere along the line he'd missed a loop in the unwritten contract that had formed between him and Penny just as she'd slipped her fingers into his. Never before had Dr. Sheldon Cooper felt so helpless. The situation should be so clear, so much less confusing than it was. Penny had let slip potentially relationship changing information but when confronted about it had neither confirmed nor properly denied it's truth. And this information had effectively disrupted all aspects of the other parts of his life, leaving him completely confused as to his own feelings. What was a genius to do?

"Do you really want to know what I think you should do?"

"Yes. No matter how ridiculous and unrealistic your views might be, this is my moment of desperation, and I'm willing to try anything." Sheldon whispered not looking at Raj.

Raj could tell that this was eating at Sheldon, tearing him apart. Not knowing for sure what to do about Penny's potential feelings, while at the same time trying to hold on to what kept him going on a daily basis. Then of course the confusion about his own feelings, which were there only he denied them, just continued to add to the impossible to solve equation.

"Hey dude," Sheldon lifted his head, his eyes expressing the sadness Raj was sure he felt at the loss of his once expertly planned life. "Don't be afraid. Ok. It's only Penny. She knows better than anyone about you and your routines. She'll respect them. You were made to get her man."

"I hardly see how that makes any viable sense." Sheldon scoffed.

Raj just shrugged.

"You asked me. That's what I think."

"Well I thank you for your input, ludicrous as it is." Sheldon rose from his seat, turning to leave. His hand was on the knob, the door already swinging open and Sheldon halfway out when Raj called out to him.

"Hey dude! Don't make it bad all right!" Sheldon turned and poked his head back into the office. "You already let Penny into your life, let her under your skin, now all you've got to do is let her into your heart, to make it better."

Sheldon stood there a moment, a blank stare on his face, his blue eyes somewhat unfocused as they gazed at Koothrappali. He seemed to be contemplating Raj's words. Then a moment later he straightened himself in the doorway, fixing his layered shirts before lifting his eyes to Raj once more.

"Tonight we're having dinner at the Cheesecake Factory."

And with that, Sheldon turned on his heel and left, the door closing with a click behind him.

* * *

Soo, what will Raj's little pep talk do, help or hurt? You shall see! Next chapter....another song, another goofy rework. Till then....Tootles!!!

Starry.


	5. She Loves You

Well hello my dears! How are we this fine day after Easter?

Get lots of candy and what not? Good.

I'd just like to thank one person for their reviews which always stand out amongst you all.

LydiaLovegood- Thank you for your sweet reviews. I do look forward to reading your take on my chapters and appreciate everything. Thanks so so much.

The rest of you I do enjoy reading your reviews as well. Please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Yeah not mine we know...on with the show. Rhyme!

* * *

She Loves You

The sun was just beginning to slide below the buildings as they entered the Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon's messenger bag was slung across his shoulders and he held tightly to the strap as he stood there awkwardly towering over the others. His head was down and he stared at the floor as the hostess greeted them, her tone friendly and inviting. She led them to their specified table as per the reservation, and went to fetch Penny.

Sheldon participated lightly in the conversation going on at the table. It wasn't until Penny approached that he became quiet, only speaking when he had to give his specific order. He was anticipating a glare, and perhaps even her ignoring him, but she did neither in fact. Instead she seemed to glance at him, smiling before quickly turning away, a very faint blush tinting her cheeks as she walked away, her ponytail swinging. He sat a little straighter in his chair after that, Raj's words from that afternoon echoing in his head.

Raj was under the impression that she liked him, the exact same hypothesis he'd drawn after his original encounter and subsequent discussion with her, but in truth he'd never predicted that it would be correct. He'd still been waging that it was just a product of her alcohol consumption, and a misunderstanding of her tone on his part. An aspect of that theory still clung to him, creating doubts in his over calculating brain. So in the end he was just as confused and unsure of it all as he'd been that night when she was lying on his couch and he in his bed.

It was a war, her having feelings for him on one side, and it just being a misunderstanding on the other. Where evidence leaned in favour of the former, logic leaned in favour of the latter. He'd tried to get her admittance of one or the other, but that had only intensified the situation and left him answerless. All in all Sheldon was beginning to wonder if things would remain this way forever, the possibility of a relationship with Penny constantly looming overhead, yet the fear of it trailing just behind.

The rest of their time at the restaurant was spent as usual, Howard outwardly flirting with Penny, who brushed it off with little mind. Raj only spoke when Penny was gone, and when she was there he watched Sheldon pointedly. Leonard was smiling softly at Penny, and Sheldon was suddenly confused, for Penny seemed to be sending Leonard signals as well. As if they were conversing wordlessly on a subject only meant for their ears. The whole situation made him even more uncomfortable.

The Cheesecake factory was relatively crowded, and Sheldon could see, from Penny's reddened face, that she was working quite hard. He'd been watching her as she waited on the other guests in her section, and saw her smiling as she took their orders. Men flirted with her, and she appeased them, graciously accepting their compliments as she wrote their requests on her pad. Her hair was falling loose from its confines and hung about her face in soft waves. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she laughed at bad jokes, and patted children on their heads. When she came over for the final time, he handed her the payment and her tip and felt his heart thump as she turned her smile on him.

When they returned to the apartment Sheldon's ears were humming from the chatter of the restaurant, even as he took his seat and began rhythmically tapping his knees focusing on a particularly spotty edge of their glass coffee table. The others were all conversing loudly about what television series they should watch on DVD. He had thoughts on that subject, but couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and contribute. A conversation was fluttering through his mind, like an illusive butterfly, and he ran wheezing asthmatically after it, trying his damndest to catch it. Not only was his conversation with Raj at work spiraling inside his cranium, but his encounter at the Cheesecake Factory with the lively blond that resided across the hall contributed to the clutter as well.

At first the others seemed not to notice his silence. They continued their discussion, heatedly arguing over Battlestar Galactica or Doctor Who, until Leonard turned to ask Sheldon's point of view, realizing that he'd not added in his lengthy opinions on either. Sheldon's slow response halted all conversation on television, and directed all conversations onto whatever topic kept Sheldon so quiet. Raj of course was already privilege to the information, but after signing the contract that afternoon wouldn't be doing anything at all to endanger his possession of Princess Leia.

"Sheldon, is something wrong?" Leonard asked. "Does it have to do with Penny?"

"Why would you think that?" Sheldon asked, his eyes suddenly upon Leonard.

"You were acting strange at the Cheesecake Factory." Howard assessed. "Well, technically normal, compared to your usual behaviour."

"What Howard means is that you were quiet whenever Penny was around. We're just curious if everything between you is ok."

"Why yes Leonard, everything is 'peachy' as you would probably say." Sheldon said, glaring slightly at his friend before staring pointedly at his hands once more.

"Sheldon, I wouldn't say peachy."

Then Leonard leaned in close and whispered something that made Sheldon lift his head, and widen his eyes in total shock. It wasn't often that Sheldon was ever caught off guard by something, but this sudden revelation definitely caught him by surprise. Leonard was staring at him with a small smile on his face, and then leaned back in his seat, obviously pleased with himself.

Sheldon couldn't control the thoughts in his head. He couldn't pin point one thought to isolate and analyze, for there were too many, and they only seemed to be growing exponentially. He could feel himself becoming overwhelmed by his own speculations about Leonard's revelation, and couldn't find words to express it.

'She loves you, you know.' He'd said with a hint of excitement in his tone.

The others were openly confused, vocalizing it as Sheldon and Leonard shared a knowing glance. Sheldon was too caught up in his own mind to protest to Leonard's revealing his secret, thus it was announced for the others to hear. Howard's reaction was in many ways similar to Sheldon's only he was much more vocal in his surprise. Instead of sitting there much resembling a robot without power, as Sheldon did, Howard rose to his feet and began to pace, sputtering words of disbelief as he moved.

"Raj, you don't seem surprised!" Howard suddenly cried. "Did you know?"

Leonard's eyes flashed with mischief as both he and Howard stared expectantly at Raj. Raj kept his mouth shut, but pointed instead at Sheldon, who had snapped out of his stupor and was sitting straight as a rod in his spot. His chin was lifted in that superior way as he looked at the others. Leonard smirked at him, knowing he was trying his best to hide his both embarrassment and nervousness from them, to appear just as emotionless and asexual as they'd all believed he was.

"I told him my suspicions this afternoon at Caltech."

Howard demanded to know the story, and Sheldon spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened between himself and Penny what seemed like ages ago. Howard listened with rapt attention while the others seemed to think harder on the subject, now that it was both their second times hearing it. When Sheldon finished Howard was sitting back against the couch, shaking his head.

"And I thought I had a shot what with you out of the way now Leonard." He mumbled.

"A shot at what? Another broken nose?" Leonard teased.

"What I fail to understand," Sheldon said suddenly turning his gaze on Leonard and ceasing the banter about Penny's reactions to any and all advances made on her by Wolowitz. "Is how you've come to both learn about the situation and come to the conclusion that she loves me, as you put it."

"I know about all this because I talked to Penny today, that's why I wasn't there to bring you home. She told me everything Sheldon. And she told me how she feels." Leonard explained.

"Well, I'm sure you just pressured her into it." Sheldon accused, rising and walking into the kitchen.

"How could I do that Sheldon?" Leonard asked suddenly an angry tone to his voice. "She told me herself that it felt different than it ever had before. Apparently her feelings for the others weren't half as intense and real as they are for you."

"Then why did it take a large amount of alcohol to make her realize?"

"Perhaps she was following your lead. Sheldon, it's completely obvious now that you look back on all the interactions between you too. Believe me, I've checked your log, you two have been in love for a while, you were just suppressing it."

"You've been in my room? No one can be in my room Leonard." Sheldon said as he straightened a bottle of water in his hand.

"Yes Sheldon, I went into your room this afternoon, I touch your things, but that's not the issue here."

"Well it should be Leonard, no one's allowed in my room!"

"She loves you!"

"Yeah!" Raj added jumping to his feet.

"Yeah!" Howard followed suit.

"Yeah?" Sheldon asked suddenly so unsure of himself.

"She didn't even know it Sheldon. She'd suppressed her feelings because I guess subconsciously she knew that you'd be like this."

"Like what?" Sheldon asked crossing the room, the uncertainty gone and his air of superiority back in place.

"Scared."

"I most certainly am not scared."

"Yes you are man." Raj reminded him. "We talked about it this afternoon. You're scared of a relationship with Penny."

"I'm not scared!"

"She's scared too Sheldon." Leonard explained. "But she loves you."

"Yeah." Raj said turning to Sheldon who suddenly plopped on the couch in his spot.

"Yeah." Howard mimicked.

"Yeah." Sheldon whispered. "She loves me."

* * *

She loves him! Yeah yeah yeah...

Starry.


	6. Love Me Do

Hey Yall!

Sorry it took so long.

Thank you all for your excellant reviews. This chapter is one that will cause the rating on this story to change at some point lol. But enjoy. It's not too bad.

Yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Love Me Do

Penny was coming up the stairs, her feet sore from waiting tables all afternoon and most of the evening. Her keys jingled lightly in her hand as she moved, her ears perked to hear anything coming from their apartment. But it was nothing but silence that greeted her from the top of the stairs, not even the sound of Battlestar, or Star Trek from their DVD player wafted from under the door. Sighing softly she unlocked the door and wandered into her darkened living room.

She couldn't help but wonder if it would just be better to keep things quiet, to pretend that nothing had happened, that things for her hadn't changed. Leonard knew and perhaps she should just keep it that way. In a very ungraceful manner she threw herself onto the couch, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and closing them. She leaned her head back against the armrest of the couch; a pillow propped up under her neck, and threw an arm over her face. All day she'd done nothing but worry about his reaction, worry about how he'd be when he came in that day, if he even did. She'd been so scared that he would change his routine because of her, that he'd avoid her out of fear. The same things she was terrified that she'd end up doing to him.

She knew that he would be difficult with it. But what she hadn't predicted was her sudden urge to run, to flee. She was nervous about the entire thing too because Sheldon was a lot different than Leonard. Leonard's judgment of her intelligence hadn't been harsh or mean, but stung just the same. Sheldon wasn't as conscious, wasn't as considerate only because he didn't understand how to be. He was brazen and honest, sometimes too honest. She knew that he sometimes hated having to explain things that seemed so simple to him. She hated it too. She hated being less intelligent than him, never measuring up.

But the thing that terrified her most was how strong and potent it all was. Now that she realized her own feelings the need to have his approval, the need to argue with him over everything, to get her way, it all made sense. She'd been in love with him, and had wanted him to like her, to see only her. Whether that required her fighting him to be his equal she did. His approval was so necessary to her that she allowed his ridiculous rules and routines to rule her life, changing her own systems. Now, without realizing it most of the time, she thought about how Sheldon might handle an issue before she did. She memorized his orders, his requirements, everything necessary to make Sheldon approve of her.

She had never changed herself so completely for someone before. Perhaps some could see it as assimilation into their world, but Penny knew it was not their world she wanted into, it was only his. She hadn't strived so hard for Howard's Raj's or even Leonard's approval. She'd only pushed Sheldon's buttons, angering him, driving him wild; all in order to get him to see her, to notice her since flaunting herself in front of him didn't seem to work. And now she was so completely lost in him that she was sure that if he rejected her it would be the most painful experience of her life.

The fear to run resurfaced as she thought about it.

"I just want him to love me." She whispered to herself as she dozed, visions of Sheldon floating behind her eyes.

Things felt so completely sudden, but they hadn't been. Of course they hadn't been, nothing was sudden with Sheldon. Change wasn't his specialty, wasn't something he enjoyed or willingly partook in. And since meeting him that was something she'd come to understand and almost adopt in her own life. That's why she knew it wasn't rushed, wasn't like the love she'd felt for Kurt. There were things that she hated about Sheldon, that at the same time she loved. Things were blurred with him, where as with Kurt they'd been so clear. She hated when Kurt would throw his dirty socks back into the sock drawer to wear again, claiming they weren't smelly. She'd loved the smell of his cologne. She hated when Sheldon said something crazy and scientific, just to correct her, yet, at the same time she admired his brilliance and sometimes envied him for it, especially when he smiled that childlike smile he always got when he was happy with himself. Time had been in charge of this romance, progressing things slowly and secretively, so as not to spook either of them. Even time knew how to handle Sheldon.

Penny dreamed again of Sheldon, her mind pulling her into a world where time hadn't taken forever. Things were faced paced and ever changing in this dream. Their state of dress, of undress, of connection and disconnection, constantly in motion faster and faster until it was over and began again. In this dream Sheldon didn't mind the changes, but embraced it with open arms, much the way his lanky limbs slithered around her waist. As if typing up another paper on black holes, Sheldon's fingers moved up and down her spine, spreading shivers through her entire body. Things would change again when his body was atop her own, his warmth and weight pressing against the bare flesh of her thighs, her stomach, her chest. And again it would shift, and his lips would be whispering things in her ear, his teeth nibbling on her earlobe as per her instructions. She liked this world very much.

In the back of her head however, she knew it wasn't real, and that only seemed to make the situation that much more finite. That much more expendable. She would lick her lips, and he would slip his hands under her back to lift her. Her bare foot would slip up the back of his bare leg, toes pointed in pleasure. He bit her shoulder as she arched her back. And with a rap on the door as he uttered her name, it was all over.

"Penny."

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she was curled on her couch, in reality, longing to return to that fast paced dreamland where things were, as she wanted them, the way it wasn't likely they could ever be here. He was waiting patiently, and she was tempted to ignore him, to close her eyes and entice her mind to concoct another version of her idea of a perfect ever-changing world. But the idea that perhaps things had already changed kept her from doing so. It was likely that Leonard's persuasion had already been unleashed, and whatever results it wrought were in motion. Change was so swift that at times you didn't know it'd happened at all.

"Come in Sheldon." She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

She was straightening herself as he entered, his eyes darting around the room instead of looking at her. She couldn't decide if that was a good sign or not. It wasn't unusual for Sheldon to avoid eye contact, to look over one's shoulder or at the floor instead of into their eyes, but at the same time it could be taken to mean that Sheldon was either nervous or scared something she'd hoped he wouldn't be if he came to her that night. He crossed the room, approaching the green chair that sat tidy and usable, the way she always kept it, for him.

"I need to speak with you Penny, it's about…" he stopped.

She knew what he was having trouble defining, for she'd been having trouble figuring it out as well. What were they, truly? They'd not, entered into a relationship, as she knew he'd put it, but there was obviously more to their friendship. It was completely obvious now; as he sat in his chair his long elegant fingers rhythmically tapping is knees, that Leonard had revealed her secret. Sheldon was unsure of himself, something that rarely if ever occurred. He was always so confident, because that was the only other way he knew how to be, his intelligence left no room for self-doubt.

"Us. I know Sheldon." She finished for him, giving a soft reassuring smile.

He only blinked and looked at his feet.

"I suppose it isn't wrong to infer that there is now a change in our relationship paradigm, since as I've been told certain feelings have developed."

"I know how I feel Sheldon, and I'm guessing you know too because Leonard told you."

"I deduced as much on my own, but couldn't be entirely sure. Your attempts at warding off my inquisition were quite successful, for a time. Raj however-"

"Raj?" she asked.

"Yes. I proposed the situation to him, and he offered his opinion, which was very much the same as my theories. And of course Leonard confirmed it." Sheldon paused a moment mustering the courage to look at her. "I'm here merely to ask you one simple question."

"And that is?" she asked with bated breath.

"What do I do with this information Penny? What do we do?"

There were plenty of answers she could have given him. She could have told him to just forget what Leonard told him, that she would forget her own feelings. She could ask him what he wanted to do. But then a conversation she'd had with him some time ago echoed in her mind, a conversation where Sheldon had inquired Penny's willingness to initiate sexual situations. She only remembered small snippets of the conversation because at the time she'd been far to overwhelmed with Age of Conan. But she did remember her answer.

Her dream was fresh in her mind; replaying like a dirty movie you couldn't seem to turn your head away from. A blush crept onto her cheeks, tinting them a sharp pink and she jumped to her feet to hide it from him. She made her way around the sofa, walking into the kitchen, keeping her face turned away from him as he sat waiting patiently for his answer. She could feel his eyes watching her as she moved through her apartment.

"Penny, is something wrong?" he asked. "Has my question upset you?"

"No Sheldon."

She heard his soft footfalls behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see him standing beside her kitchen island, watching her with one hand flat on the countertop. Looking at those long pale fingers she recalled with a shiver what she'd dreamed they could do to her. She turned away again, trying to think of anything that might push the dream out of her mind. But he was saying her name again, posed as a question in reality, but sounding so much different to her as her dream pushed past her defenses. What happened next could only be deemed the product of an overactive mind.

He'd moved to stand behind her, obviously concerned for her sudden uneasiness, and as he nervously reached out to comfort her with a pat to the back the words 'there, there' on the tip of his tongue, Penny turned and moved in. Her hands touched his shoulders, his eyes widening at her sudden invasion of his space. Feathery touches slipped up his neck until each of her red-hot palms were planted firmly on his cheeks and pulling. Her eyes were clamped tight at the first initial sensation of his quivering lips on hers.

At first he wriggled in her grasp, but as her kiss slowed, growing less crushing and more passionate he stilled. Awkwardly he stood there, hands lingering in the air, bent in half to accommodate the height difference, a gap between their bodies large enough to duck through. The kiss lasted a moment more before she ended it, pulling away to breath, but still not letting go of his face.

"Penny…" he started, his eyes darting back and forth between her own, their faces still only inches apart.

'Magnificent.' She thought, replaying the experience in her head as his long fingers were suddenly wrapping about her wrist.

He guided her hands down, away from her face, his fingers hot against her tingling flesh. Every particle in her felt alive at his touch, and she longed to feel it on a grander scale. She took a step forward, and in reaction he took one back. This continued a few feet until his back was against the counter, sufficiently cornering him. Now with a hand on either side of his body she pressed her body against him and rose to her tiptoes pressing her lips to his. Once again he wasn't ready, and didn't respond to her lips movements against his own, at first.

His hands hovered over her; she could feel them just over her shoulders. As she teased at his mouth with her tongue, she guided his hands to her waist, explaining without words what she wanted, needed from him. He responded rather well in what she must have guessed a rather stressful situation for him, and promptly joined his other task less hand behind her back.

Tentatively his lips began to mimic the motions of her own, until he was kissing her with as much passion and fervent desire as her. Sheldon's instincts were beginning to take over as he took control of the situation. She wasn't surprised by it either. Sheldon's personality knew nothing of being submissive, no matter how much he declared himself a Beta Male. Things constantly had to be his way, his ego unable to handle it any other way. He was aggressive and domineering in every other aspect of his life, why not this one too.

She knew he was taking control when she felt his body pushing back against her own as his mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in to hers. Their tongues battled fiercely for control of the kiss, as his hands gripped at her hips and steered her backwards, until she collided with the island. The more aggressive he grew, so did she, their constant battling continuing into this new aspect of their relationship. Her hands slipped behind her head, pulling him closer, as the other pulled at the waist of his pants.

Sheldon was panting as he broke away from her lips to plant kisses along her jaw line. Penny was gasping as his teeth nipped at the tender flesh of her neck, his tongue flicking out to tease the irritated and sensitive skin. His touch, the feel of his lips caressing her skin sent tingles up her spine and sent the urge to pull him closer through her. They were tangled up in one another as Sheldon changed his course again, guiding Penny backwards to the couch, their lips locked and battling once more.

Change had come swiftly again, fast paced as ever, and Penny found herself lost in it all. She felt drunk from the sensations his seemingly expert touch created within her. The familiar tingle in her nether regions escalated as she fell back onto the couch, Sheldon kneeling over her. He didn't resemble himself at all as she stared up at him before he lowered his mouth to hers once more. His eyes were glazed and the most vivid blue she'd ever seen, desire overtaking whatever operating system he usually ran in that computer like brain of his. His hands were everywhere at once, stroking the soft curve of her side where her shirt rode up, or tangling themselves in her blond hair.

She slipped her hand under his shirts, reveling in the feel of his bare skin against hers. It was like lightning, slithering through her veins, every single molecule in her reacted. She was hyper aware of his body, his skin on hers, his lips sucking, his teeth biting, his tongue licking the supple flesh just above her breast where her shirt dipped. And in the heat of the moment, she whispered something she'd not meant to say so soon.

Of course he already knew, but they were supposed to dance around the fact until he was comfortable. He was supposed to say the words first, whether referencing her own feelings or voicing his own, but she'd destroyed the unspoken agreement in the moment of passion they were sharing. Her heart was racing, her mind overloaded with sensations, unable to process her reactions properly. It'd slipped out.

"Sheldon, I love you."

He'd stiffened, pulling away from her as if her skin was too hot to touch. His lips were swollen and red as he jerked upright, his knees between her legs, straightening his shirts that she'd pulled up for better access at his skin. The look that had been in his eyes, the look of desire for her, was gone, replaced with a wide-eyed fearful gaze. He backed away, rising to stand by the arm of the couch, suddenly quivering.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked, sitting up.

Her heart sank at the look of desperation he gave her, of fear. She knew that look; she knew what he was thinking. He was going to run. She reached out to him, but he took a step away from her, glancing at the door.

"I'm sorry Penny."

"Wait Sheldon, please!"

"I'm sorry."

"But why Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"Penny, I can't enter into a relationship with you, I can't."

"Why because of your work? Love me too! Sheldon, you know I love you. And I won't try to change you, to make you stop loving your work or your schedules. Just please love me too!"

Sheldon was retreating. Walking slowly backwards as Penny rose to her feet, the tears welling in her eyes. She was disheveled, her hair wild from his fingers twisting and stroking it. Her shirt was rumpled, the yellow sweater vest she usually wore abandoned and tossed across the room. There were irritated red splotches on her neck from his teeth and lips, and now her face was growing red, her eyes watery and greener than they'd ever been before. She reached out for him, pleading even as his hands gripped her door handle, twisting frantically.

She hadn't moved from her place before the couch, even as the door swung open, his hand still on the handle. She could see the door across the hall open, but didn't register the three nerds filing out laughing as Leonard jingled the keys in his hand. Sheldon hadn't noticed as they stopped behind him, gazes suddenly confused and worried, glancing between Penny's tearful face and Sheldon's quavering form in the doorway of her apartment.

"I'm sorry."

And he left, closing the door behind him. The click was resounding in her mind, as were the words that preceded it. Silence stretched for what seemed like hours as she choked back her sobs, still staring, willing the door to open and for him to enter once again. But when he didn't, when a full minute passed without his return, Penny sank slowly to the floor, and sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Awww! Poor Penny! Review and find out what happens.

Starry.


	7. Let It Be

Hey Yall!

This is the next installment. I know however that you probably wont be pleased with me by the end. I'll make it up to you though I swear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sheldon. Or Penny. Or anyone from BBT.

* * *

Let It Be

After finally convincing Sheldon that Penny was in fact in love with him, they sent him to the wolf's den. He wandered across the hall looking so much the immature child he sometimes acted. Leonard gave him a reassuring smile before closing the door, and listening with his ear pressed against it for the beginnings of Sheldon's ridiculous knock. When the click of the door across the hall sounded, Leonard turned around and walked back to his seat.

They avoided the subject of Sheldon and Penny for almost ten minutes before Wolowitz began to bounce his legs in excitement. Leonard could see out of the corner of his eye Howard, his hands clasped tightly in his lap, smirking as from time to time he glanced at the back of their door.

"What do you supposed they're doing over there?" Howard suddenly burst out, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"To be honest dude, I don't want to think about it." Raj said, taking the remote off the coffee table and aimlessly flipping through channels. "There's nothing on."

"Why don't we go see a movie?"

"Could be fun." Said Leonard, pulling out his Iphone and quickly searching for movie times. "We could probably make the next showing of X-Men Origins if we leave now."

"I could see it again." Howard said nodding.

They were pulling on their coats then, talking about the movie as they approached the door. Leonard grabbed his keys from the bowl, and flicked off the lights, adding his thoughts about the movie as they filed out of the apartment. He was about to pull the door closed when he heard muffled voices coming from Penny's apartment. Then someone said 'I can't'. A moment later the door handle jiggled, and Sheldon was there, his back to them.

Leonard looked on at the scene; his eyes flicking between Pennys's tear stained face, and Sheldon's back. Penny noticed they were there, but her attention was immediately back on Sheldon who, in every way looked as if someone had murdered Batman. His grip on the door handle was tight, his other hand holding him steady against the doorframe. His clothes were rumpled and his hair mused. By the fiery red blush creeping it's way up the back of his neck Leonard could only guess what had happened in that room. Examining Penny further his suspicions were confirmed.

"I'm sorry." Sheldon said before backing out of the door, turning as it clicked closed and Penny's soft sobbing drifted from under the door.

Leonard and the others watched in silence as Sheldon leaned against the door, letting out a heavy sigh. He refused to look at them, thought Leonard was sure that he was aware they were there watching him. Penny within her apartment sounded so heartbroken, and Leonard could tell that it was hurting Sheldon too. He let the hand on the doorknob slip off, and pressed his palm to the door, as if trying to sooth her through the wood.

"Sheldon?" Leonard asked, but at that exact moment, his roommate pushed off the door and walked across the hall.

With a practiced ease Sheldon maneuvered through their dark apartment, seating himself in his spot on the couch. Leonard, Howard, and Raj stood, gathered before the still wide open door, huddled together, watching him and listening to her. The raw emotions coming from one apartment equally matched the fake indifference from the other, and for some reason the three geniuses in the middle couldn't come up with a game plan.

"You two go talk to him," Leonard finally decided. "At least get him to talk about what happened, see if there isn't something you can fix."

"What do you think happened? I mean, Penny's pretty upset, and Sheldon said he was sorry. You don't think he-"

"Please close the door if you do not intend on coming inside." Sheldon said suddenly, not turning his head to gaze at them but instead staring toward the kitchen, his eyes glazed over.

"Go." Leonard said ushering them into the apartment.

A moment later, after the door was closed, Leonard was standing outside her door, nervously waiting for her to answer. She hadn't responded to his first set of knocks, and as he gently rapped his knuckles against the door a second time her sniffs grew closer. Then the door opened a crack, and Penny's face red and glistening with the tears she'd been crying, appeared. In one swift motion the door was pulled wide and Penny was throwing her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she continued to cry. At first Leonard almost panicked, as the tears soaked his shirt. Her body was pressed so firmly against his own as she leaned on him for support. But after a moment he regained his ability to think and started to lead her back inside.

Staggering inside her apartment, Leonard led her to the sofa where together they plopped, and she reached for the tissue box on the coffee table. Leonard noticed that the sofa was a mess, pillows disheveled and the throw she usually kept neatly folded on the back rumpled and dragging on the floor. Legs curled under her and the tissue box placed firmly in her lap, Penny wiped furiously at her damp face, the tears never stopping, only slowing considerably.

Leonard sat beside her, not quite sure how to begin. There were a ton of questions, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask them. Penny wasn't in any condition to speak at the moment as she broke down every few seconds, and was slowly running out of tissues. In a moment of nervousness he rose from his seat, Penny's head snapping up to stare at him shocked.

"Don't go!" she said reaching out to grab at his jacket and stop him. "Please."

"I wasn't going to leave Penny. I was going to make some tea. Would you like a cup? To calm your nerves."

"I'd like a glass of alcohol, anything in the cabinet."

"Now is not the time for that Penny. You'll need to think clearly to deal with whatever happened properly. This is Sheldon we're talking about." Leonard added a weak smile forced onto his face.

Penny deteriorated into a fresh set of sobs as Leonard readied the kettle. A few minutes later after the whistle of the kettle Leonard carried two cups of warm tea over to the sofa. Penny was sitting amidst a pile of dirty tissues, her eyes no longer damp but still quite puffy and red. They sat in silence, sipping their tea, Leonard still trying to decide the best way to approach the situation. It was strange how alike Penny and Sheldon could be sometimes. There were just certain topics in their lives that, with either of them, were hard to address in conversation. Being straightforward never met satisfactory ends in Leonard's opinion, so it was always best to dance around the situation until they opened up.

"He said he was sorry Leonard." She whined. "Then just walked out."

"Yeah, I saw." He said stupidly.

"I feel so stupid. It's my fault he left. I messed up everything."

Her hand shook as she lifted the cup to her lips and sipped. Leonard could see she was close to tears again. It was hard to sit there and watch her, so devastated because his roommate was too stubborn to realize just how lucky he was. If Leonard had this chance with Penny…well, he didn't want to think about that anymore. Sheldon was the one she loved, and damn it all if he wasn't screwing it up for himself by running away. Without even knowing the situation Leonard could tell that he'd run, leaving Penny blaming herself.

"It's not your fault Penny." Leonard said after a moment. "Sheldon's just-"

"No Leonard, it is my fault." Penny declared, her head falling. "He ran because of something I said to him. Something I should never have said."

"What happened Penny?" Leonard asked cautiously.

She looked up at him, her eyes dark and watery. Her shoulders were hunched, her hair wild. She took a deep breath before beginning. She explained Sheldon's original reason for coming over, and how their talk hadn't lasted very long. Leonard listened to her describe their physical encounter together, though part of him wished he could tune that part out. He listened with rapt attention, not seeing where things had gone so horribly wrong. In fact, it seemed almost as if things were on the right track, and that Sheldon was not at all displeased with the events.

"Then, in the heat of the moment, I said I loved him." Penny revealed looking away, staring off into space no doubt remembering the very second the cursed words had escaped her lips. Tears welled in her eyes once more.

"And that's when he ran?"

"Yeah. He told me he couldn't enter into a relationship with me. Then he apologized and left."

"And he didn't give any reason, no explanation as to why? Nothing?"

"No Leonard. I begged him to come back, that we could talk about it, but he just ran." She dabbed at her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "What am I going to do Leonard? What am I going to do?"

"Well you know what they say Penny, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Things will be ok."

"I don't see how that's possible. Maybe I should talk to him?"

"I don't think right now is the best time Penny. You spooked him."

"Yeah I guess I did." She relented, and leaned her head on his shoulder, tears welling in her eyes again.

When she eventually lifted her head from his shoulder she looked so miserable. She looked so without hope as she leaned her head against the back of the couch, reaching out to pull the throw over her shaking form. He watched her close her eyes, rubbing gently at her temples. She sighed, lifted her head from the back of the couch and looked down, picking aimlessly at her fingernails, waiting for him to come up with something reassuring to say.

Leonard leaned in then with whispered words of wisdom, "Let it be. The best thing for you to do right now, is to just let it be. Leave him alone, let him think about what happened, and he'll come to his senses."

"But what if he doesn't Leonard? I don't know what to do. I…just…"

"There will be an answer Penny, but until then, let it be."

She didn't look at him, as she nodded. Her face was beginning to regain its natural colour. They'd long ago finished their tea. Leonard rose, picking up the cups, and took them to the kitchen, washing them as well before putting them back where he'd found them. When he returned to the living room Penny was lying on the couch, her watery green eyes staring up at him through hooded lids. He gave her a reassuring smile, as he started for the door.

"Leonard," she called as he opened the door. He turned and to see her head turned towards him. "Thanks."

"It's what friends are for."

He entered his own apartment to see Sheldon nowhere in sight. Koothrappali and Wolowitz were sitting idly on the sofa, watching some ridiculous rerun of a primetime show, neither talking. They greeted him with wordless waves, and he walked to his chair sinking into it with a heavy sigh. He could still feel the damp spot on his shirt where Penny had been crying. How had such a promising relationship taken a turn like this?

"How is she?" Raj asked at commercial.

"She's stopped crying." Leonard glanced back at the hall. "I'm guessing he's in his room."

"Yeah. Grabbed his laptop and ran."

"Hmm. Did you get anything out of him?"

"All he said to us before he disappeared was, 'I said I was sorry'." Howard explained, using air quotes. "What's that even mean?"

Leonard explained, emitting quite a bit of detail, about what had happened next door that evening. Howard and Raj listened, and by the time he'd finished, the television was off and they were both glancing over at Penny's apartment, then towards the hall where the door behind which Sheldon was hiding stood. Both were in agreement when they commented on how stupid Sheldon would have to be to let someone like Penny go.

"This is impossible to fix, you know that right?" Howard explained.

"Well, all the other broken hearted people living in the world would have to disagree. They all found an answer. It just takes time, and that's what I told Penny. I told her to let it be, that he'd come to his senses."

"I certainly hope you are right." Raj added.

"I do too. But it's good that they're parted, her in her apartment him in ours, because that way there's still a chance that he'll see."

"See what?" Howard asked.

Raj shook his head at Howard. "Dude, an answer. To the problem of him being afraid to be with her. There's still a chance that he will see that there will be an answer."

"If she lets it be, and doesn't talk to him about it."

"Yeah." Added Howard. "Now lets go to this movie. We could still catch the ten o' clock."

From his room Sheldon could hear their mumbled voices. The sound of them moving about, and the door opening forced him out of his seat on his bed to press his ear against the door. There was no goodbye from Leonard as he left, no notification of where he was headed, which was all the better for him. His plans would go a lot smoother with Leonard gone.

He'd pushed thoughts of the 'incident' as he was now referring to it mentally, out of his head as he wandered back to his laptop. But despite his greatest efforts, Sheldon couldn't seem to forget any of it. He was focusing on not remembering the feel of her skin on his, on not remembering the caress of her cherry flavoured lips on his own. He didn't dare lick his lips for fear that the taste still lingered there. He was trying to forget the sound of her sobs. He couldn't actually hear her anymore and wasn't even sure if she was still crying over him, but that didn't mean he couldn't recall the sound as vividly as any science fiction film theme. No, Sheldon was blocking out all thoughts other than those pertaining to his plans and the travel website he was typing quickly into the site bar.

* * *

As I said, you will hate me. Be gentle.

Starry


End file.
